He's Gone You're Here Deal With It
by jioni2
Summary: Bella is alone in a dark and lonely place... without Edward. Jasper has to deal with the fact that Alice is gone. Will these miserable souls ever find love, or will glass shatter and cut them at every path.
1. Past We Meet Again

Disclaimer:

I Do Not Own Twilight

He's Gone Your Here Deal With It

Chapter One: Past we meet again

Pain. Undeniable pain. I couldnt shake the feeling that maybe if I screamed as much as I could, the pain would go away. How wrong was I. hands were bound while my mouth was gagged and all I could do was shake and let muffled sobs escape my lips. My tears fell freely from my brown eyes and all I could do was let them since I couldnt let my hands wipe them away. Cold air bit my bare legs while my chest was heaving up and down as breathing became harder and harder every passing milli second. The top half of my body was not covered, tthough, so my breast were exposed and perked up high in the air. My brown hair fell in front of my face so I couldnt see a damn thing. Finally, the pain stopped. It took me a minute to analyze my thoughts. Where am I? Suprisingly, I didnt feel tired at all. I pulled on my restraints once more and they... just... fell of. I didnt think it would be that easy. I moved my brown hair out of the way and gasped. There, standing in front of me in all of his perfection was Edward. " Edward!'', I cried. I jumped off the bed and wrapped my arms around him. He smelled wonderful. Like strawberries and chocolate all wrapped in a neat little box.  
>" Bella''. he said in his velvety voice. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I could have cried right there on the spot.<br>" Ed-'', I quickly noticed something different about him. Despite his welcoming hug, his face didnt hold the affection that he had so long ago. His eyes just looked at me with a blank expression. The honey gold that usually had me enchanted, were stone hard, blank, and emotion.  
>" Edward?", I said in a questioning way. He smiled a sad smile that I barely noticed. He walked over to the bed with me still holding on to him and put me right next to him. I tried to crawl on his lap but he just stopped me and scooted away from me even more.<p>

" Edward'', I said, hurt from his actions, '' What's wrong with you". I had to hold back my tears and bite my lip from crying in front of him. He just sighed and turned to face me.

'' Bella'', he said, looking directly at me with a blank look spread over his perfect face, " I met someone else".

I looked at him for a moment trying to see if this was just some sick joke.

" Wh- what!'', I yelled. I wasnt trying to be angry but I just couldnt believe what he was saying. " What?'', I asked a little quieter.

" Her name is Faye and I met her a couple of months ago. She was standing in our meadow and she had just fed off a deer. I swear Bella, she was stunning. With long blond hair that fell to the small of her back and a slender frame. Her golden eyes and perfect face just called to me". I was shaking now. I knew It! I knew this little fling we had wouldnt last. I was just a plain Jane. A frail, stupid, clumsy human and he was a perfect vampire. I was worthless.

" How could you?'', I whisperd. I was at fear of crying now. I decided to just let my tears fall but they didnt. ''What the hell".

" I turned you into a vampire since I knew how much you wanted it. Sorta as a parting gift". Parting gift?

" Parting-", Edward cut me off.

" I'm leaving you Bella'', were the last words he ever said to me before he left out the room, out the house, and took my shattered heart with him and before my cries of pain and heartbreak and me closing my eyes happened.


	2. Reality Check

Disclaimer:

I Do Not Own Twilight

He's Gone Your Here Deal With It

Chapter Two: Reality Check

" I think she's waking up", a soft voice made me stir from my sleep. I opened my eyes and nearly fell out of whatever I was laying on. Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were standing above me. Carlisle was sitting at my side with a concerned look on his face.

" Bella!'' Esme threw her long arms around my neck, and I couldnt help hugging her back. Rosalie, who was usually beyond caring about me, smiled warmly and Emmett and Jasper were grinning ear to ear.

" Looks like I finally get to wrestle with the newborn'', Emmett's booming voice announced. I almost forgot that Edward had turned me into a vampire. Edward. He left remember, I thought. A strangled sob escaped my lips.

" Bells'', Carlisle looked at me with his golden eyes. " You okay?''. I nodded slowly.

" Sorry I was just remembering him''. Rosalie looked at me, her stunning and gorgeous features morphed into a look of sadness and pity.

" Were sorry Bells'', Jasper said, walking up to me and caressing my cheek. " Alice left, too, ya know''. I immeadietly perked up. Alice, the fast talking, bubbly, soppaholic pixie left?

" Why?'', I asked. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and said- " Decided to be an unfaithful bitch". I couldnt help but giggle. To be honest, Alice didnt really matter to me. She never let anyone do what they wanted and was a real pain in the ass.

" Good riddance'', I heard everyone, including Carlisle and Esme say in unison.

" Wherte am I anyway?'', I found my surroundings very interesting at that moment.

" At our house in Forks'', Esme said in her motherly tone of voice. I loved the fact that at least I was still in Forks. I would hate having to go through explaining to everyone where I had been hence if I were in the situation.

" Well!'', Emmett piped in, '' Why dont we take Bella The Newborn out for a hunt?''.

" Sounds good to me'', Said Rosalie.

" I agree'', conquered Jasper. It was only then that I realized the burning in the back of my throat.

" Dont count me out of the vote'', I giggled.

'' Be home for dinner!'', Carlisle and Esme said as we got ready to go out.

" No promises!'', we all said and then ran out of the house, laughing.


	3. Im Back Family

So, I didnt expect to get as many reviewers as I did so I'm going to post chapter three. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Yet

Im Back Family

'' Go Bella!'', Rosalie shouted, congratulating me on taking down an Elk on my first hunting trip. Even with two Mountain Lions, one Bear, and a Deer, I still hadnt been satisfied. The thirst in my mouth seemed to cool down a little and I had really hoped that it wouldnt come back.

'' Uhh...Thanks Rose'', I wasnt used to her being this civil to me so I came up short in conversation.

" We should probably head back home before Carlisle and Esme blow a gasket", Jasper drawled in his sexy southern voice. I didnt know why, but the thoughts running through my head about Jasper were getting naughtier and naughtier by the second.

'' Yeah'', Emmett piped in. " Dont wanna get a vampire whooping for being a-late''. I stiffled my laughter. How great was Emmett at easing up tension.

After taking down another wild animal, we all headed home to wash up. My hear was spread wildly on my forehead and the plain white shirt I was wearing was covered in blood. Suprisingly, the house was not and I mean was not all happy and cheery like when we left. Instead, the sound of yelling, growling, and screaming assaulted our ears.

'' You bastard!'', Esme shouted, '' You lying, cheating, asshole! You left Bella for this atrocity!''.

" Faye is not an atrocity''. I gasped. Edward! My suprise was instantly replaced with anger. He left me!

" You are no son of mine", Carlisle said, his voice laced with his own venom,'' How could you?''.

We all ran into the house and were meeted by the sight of Edward holding some bleached blonde barbie, and Carlisle attempting to hold Esme back.

" What the hell is going on!'', Rosalie screeched.

" What are they doing here!'', Emmett boomed, ready to pounce on Edward and his new girlfriend.

Jasper stood by me, my hand unconsiously drifted down to his own.

" Jazz?'', I asked, not understanding why all of this was happening to me.

" Shhh Bells'', he whispered, patting my head and rubbing my hand.

" Bella'', I was taken aback when Edward addressed me in a soothing voice. " I dont get a hug?''

I immediatley was filled with rage.

" Excuse me!'', I snarled. " You left me for this blonde trash'', I said, gesturing to his girlfriend who was sporting ugly blonde highlights in her bleached hair, horrible bright red lipstick, stilettos, pink booty shorts, and a tight fitting top that showed way too much cleaveage.

'' I am not trash'', Ugh! Her voice hurt my ears. It was high pitched, nasally, and sounded like a cat was drowning all at the same time. " Why do you think Edward left you for me?''.

" Because he is a good for nothing asshole'', I answered with a sneer on my face. " Soon, he'll do the same thing to you''.

" I only left you Bella because you were hideous and repulsive. A vampire with a plain Jane like you? Please''. Edward commented. His hooker dressed barbie smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

" Dont talk about her like that!'', Jasper yelled, Everyone was stunned at how loud he was. Usually he would only talk in his usual southern drawl. " Bella's way better with that bitch you have!''. Edward growled and jumped on Jasper. Jasper easily got control and flung Edward across the room into a grand piano.

" You... You monster'', Edward roared, wiping piano dust off of him. " You are most definately not worth my time''. Jasper just smirked.

" I agree''. I giggled a little at his remark.

" Edward'', Carlisle started, '' Get out. Now.''. Edward huffed and walked back over to Faye.

" I think I will''. Nobody said anything as they walked out the door, Edward slamming it so it hanged off the hinges.

" Remind me to fix that'', Esme grumbled unhappily.

" Well-'', Just as Rosalie was about to say something. Emmett interupted.

" How about some Tv?'', He questioned. We all nodded and muttered in agreement as we made our way to the couches.

Authors note: Well, that took forever to write. I was hoping I could get a few more reviews out of you guys. How about 10-20? If I get around 19, I'll post two chapters instead of one. Maybe three if I get more. Also, I would really appreciate it if you could read Sunburn in Percy Jackson Fanfiction. Really smutty really nice. Speaking about smutt, thing between Jasper and Bella heat up in the next chapter. Also, our least favorite, cheating pixie makes an appearance. Thanks and review.


	4. What Have We Done

Disclaimer: Since I have no ownership, Twilight belongs to its rightful owner, Stephanie Meyer

Authors Note: I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers and encourage them to spread the word about my story. Hpefully, with all your help, it can become one popular fanfic.

Chapter Four

What have we done?

'' Come in'', I said to whoever knocked on my door. Everyone watched Tv for awhile before deciding to head upstairs to their bedrooms. Esme let me have the guest bedroom until I could decide where I was going to live. Charlie and Renee had passed away a couple of moths ago and I had been staying in a hotel.

I was greeted by Jasper. He smiled warmly at me as he came to sit by me.

" Hey'', I said, sweeping a strand of my loose hair off my forehead.

" Hey'', He replied. He looked at me, his golden eyes shining and his lips twitching upward in a smile. " I just thought we could talk about...Well anything''.

" Sure'', I said. Jasper and I had never had any real interaction with eachother. Edward always kept me away from him because, " Jasper isnt a very good person, Bella'', His voice said in my head.

" Uh.. Earth to Bella'', Jasper waved his hand in front of my face, looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

" Oh. Sorry, I zoned out'', I bluttered out, having to shake my head and blink my eyes to focus my attention back on him.

" S'okay darling''. God. That voice! It made me melt just hearing it. It sounded like a southern accent dipped in honey. I couldnt help the thoughts that kept rushing to my head. Mine and Jaspers eyes locked together, Honey meeting my probably Burgundy eyes. Our faces inched closer, and then, we shared a gentle kiss.

The kiss was the amazing feeling in the world. Even better than kissing Edward! Our kiss deepened and his tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance. I let it in. His tongue swirld around in my mouth, tasting and feeling every gum and carvern of it. He sucked on my tongue, almost as if he were trying to savor the taste of the worlds finest chocolate.

" Jasper'', I moaned, pushing his head toward mine, deepining the kiss, and making me feel like Heaven.

Kissing soon turned into touching. Jaspers hand roamed down to my chest and gently massaged my breast, teasing and gently teasing the nipple. I broke the kiss, deciding to just let the job be easier for him. I stripped off my blood covered t-shirt and Jasper unclasped my bra. I resisted the urge to cover my self. I wanted him to see me.

" Bella'', He growled reaching down to unbuckle my pants," Your beautiful''. I blushed. Jasper began taking off his clothes, and soon, we were both naked. His hands roamed freely around my body. His tongue sucked and nipped on my breast while he pumped his fingers in and out of me at a fast pace.

" Jasper'', I began to beg,'' Please''. He knew what I wanted. Him. He nodded and motioned for me to flip over on my stomach.

" You sure?'', He asked, placing his memeber at my entrance. I nodded and he pushed into me.

Heaven was the only way to describe the feeling of Jasper pumping in and out of me. I moaned his name and he growled, slamming into me faster. Soon we were nearing our climax.

" Jasper!'', I screamed, cumming.

" Bella!'', He said, shooting his seed inside of me. We both collasped on the bed, huddled in eachothers arm.

" Jasper?'', I asked.

" Mmm?'', He answered.

" What have we gotten ourselves into?'', I said, before burying my face in his neck.

Authors Note:Told you a little lemon would be in this chapter. Can I get maybe 15-25 reviews so you can read the answer in Bella's cliffhanger? Please review, though. Oh, and dont be afraid to send me questions or suggestions. Send me a private message or email me at nothing is capitalized. See you soon. Next chapter, Alice shows up.


	5. Hi, Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Authors note: I am truly sorry for not updating in a while. My computer wasnt working well and I have been very busy lately. I apologize for the trouble. Now, here is chapter five.

I woke up to the suns rays warming my face. I stretched and yawned, my muscles extremely sore. I looked around the room and immediately realized something was not right. Posters of various bands and sports teams hung from the wall. One, I knew this was not my room and two, why the hell was I naked. I was just about to scream date rape when images of the previous night flooded into my mind. Jasper... Me...Kissing...Touching! Kissing! Touching! I sprang upward only to fall back down on my bed. Me and Jasper didnt just " Talk" last night. That was for sure.

" Bella!''. Esme! They were here. The Cullens were here. It felt nice to know that at least I had them to get me throught the entire Edward escapade.

" BELLA!''. Ooh Emmett. You and your obnoxious-ness. I slid out of bed, the bed sheet clinging to my pale skin. I quickly found my clothes on the nightstand and slipped them on. Was it just me, or are my clothes a little to loose for my liking.

" Bell-''.

" Coming!'', I called, running out the door and landing downstairs in no time.

Everyone was circled around something, no, someone. I looked at them expectantly and crossed my arms over my chest. no one said a thing.

" Well?''. Everyone just looked at me like I was growing a secong head.

" I said-'', out of absolutely nowhere , a small figure darted out of the group and started crushing me with its short arms.

" A- Alice?'', her hair had been cut shorter and it looked almost as if she had gotten shorter. Either that, or I had gotten taller.

" Oh, Bella!'', she cried backing up a few steps. She scrunched up her nose, and backed away even farther. " Ugh! I guess I really should've stayed after all. You fashion sense definetly needs improvement". I didnt know why, but this tiny comment made me want to punch Alice's lights out.

" Um, Alice?'', Esme whispered, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. " Maybe you should tell Bella why you came back". Alice perked up, beaming brightly.

" Of course, mother''. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw Esme cringe when Alice called her mother.

" Well!'', exclaimed Alice. " After I left Jasper-''.

" You mean cheated on Jasper'', I cut in. Alice whipped her head in my direction.

" What?'', she asked. All of the friendliness in her eyes dissapeared.

" Well, I mean cheated on him. At least, thats what I heard''.

" From _who_?'', she hissed.

" From me'', Jasper! I never even noticed him until now.

" You are known to tell lies". Alice was seething now, her golden eyes flared and her mouth was pulled back slightly in a snarl.

" Your one to tal-''.

''_ ENOUGH!_''. Everyone jumped when Carlisle shouted. Alice and Jasper stared in opposite directions.

" Alice'', Carlisle said coolly.

" Gladly'', she said, and started up again.

" After I left Jasper, I decided that Forks just wasnt for me. I wanted to be free and wild. So, I went to different clubs, met different guys, and me and thse different guys fooled around. Thats why Jasper was being such an ass! He was only jealous that at those clubs, men actually knew how to touch a _woman_". Snarling, Alice pointed a finger at Jasper. " Prudish bastard."

" Oh! So, no _I'm_ prudish!''. Jasper was clenching and unclenching his fist. His golden eyes were morphed into an undeniable snarl. Rage was painted all on his face.

" Guys. Stop.''. I tried to get them to stop spitting venom at each other. To stop fighting. Neither one of them batted an eye.

" I said, _**Stop**!_''. Everything went silent. Jasper and Alice looked at each other and looked over at me.

" Sorry. love.'', Jasper snaked an arm around my waist. Love. I wasn't his _love_. I did think Jasper was good looking, but there had never been anything romantic between us until last night. When we had sex. I didn't think much of that, though. I just though of it as two heartbroken people dealing with their frustration. Never anything more.

''What the- Jasper. What are you _doing!'', _Alice shrieked, and pointed at Jasper, who was still holding me.

" Edward will be so-''.

" Edward and I had an argumernt. Were through'', I said, resisting the venom tears that would never fall. Alice looked at me as realization hit her smack in the face.

" Oh. Bella. If I would have known'', she starts to come over, but Jasper just growls and tightens his hold on my waist. I force his arms off of me and nearly regret it when a look of heartbreak crosses his face. I give him a look saying _we'll talk later _and he nods and steps back.

" Im so sorry''. Alice runs over to me and gives me a hug and pats my head. Despite thoughts of her being a pain in the ass, I still dont resist as she hugs me. Pain in the ass or not, she's still my friend.

" It's okay, Alice'', I said, trying to sound as happy as I could. Alice still doesn't realease me so I realize that I'll have to try different tactics. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. " Why dont me and you go shopping''. She brightens at this and finally releases me.

" Oh! Thats a great idea!''. She's jumping up and down now. Her white teeth gleam in the light and her eyes are sparkling. " I'll take you to the best stores''. She is starting to drag me towards the door when Esme chooses this moment to speak up.

'' I dont know if that is such a good idea, Alice. Bella is still a newborn''. Alice is still dragging me to the door.

" I'm sure she's in control of her thirst''. She looks up at my red eyes. " Besides, I can pick up some contacts on the way". And with that, she drags me out the house, puts me in her car, and we drive off. My last though thinking how I'll have to explain to Jasper why I refuse to accept his affection towards me.


	6. What Are You Doing To Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Authors note:

This chapter will be completely in Jasper's POV.

Chapter 6

She doesn't want me

She doesn't want me. Bella Swan, the girl of my affections. The girl with the chocolate brown hair. The girl who didnt give up on me. Doesn't want me.

I'm sitting in my car, my hands are clutching the steering wheel tightly. I'm clenching and unclenching my jaw repeatedly. I can't believe it. What did I do wrong? I didn't- I wouldn't- hurt her. I always made sure to give her space. I never even brought up Edward. What did I do wrong?

_Maybe she thinks you're a monster._

I laugh bitterly to no one but myself. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. I laugh again, this time louder. I'm cackling now, shaking my head and showing my white teeth. Passer bys look at me like I'm insane. Am I. Am I insane?

_Yes. Yes you are. all because of her._

It is all because of her. Her and Alice. If Alice had never cheated, I would probably still have my sanity. And Bella. Bella. Her sweet and innocent nature. Beautiful facial features and slender frame. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't probably be contempelating suicide by the hands of the Volturi.

It was the sex. It had to have been the sex. Why else would she rebuff my advances? Surely not because of Edward. I came on to soon. I should have given her time to adapt to a life without Edward. A life without her golden boy.

_Golden boy._

I get out the car and start walking, leaving it parked on the curb. It's raining. Hard. The water slips down my face, it goes into my mouth, but I don't spit it out, I welcome it. This is how I want to die. Drowning in the rain.

I walk into woods that surround the area. Hikers are passing me by, looking at me with wide eyes. One syops and ask me if I am okay.

_Do I look fucking okay?_

I spit in his direction and he runs away. I need something to distract me. Anything to distract me from her. From her beauty. From her laugh. From Bella mother-fucking Swan.

I go into the woods and find a girl. She has to be about seventeen. Her hair is pitch black and her eyes are a light blue. Her skin is creamy and not a hair lies on it. I ssmile my best smile. My panty-dropper. And she swoons, locking eyes with me and blushing. Blushing! All that blood. But it's not just the blood that makes me want to kill her, to remove her from this world. To murder her.

_It's Bella._

I grab her arm roughly and she yelps. I cover her mouth with my own, sucking and nipping at her bottom lip. She moans in my mouth. Just like how Bella did that one night. Just how I did. I grope at her breast and slip a hand down her pants and inserting one, then two fingers into her wet folds. She's like Bella. Warm and ready. I'm pumping in her at a fast pace, finger fucking her brutally and and dominating her mouth with my tongue. She screams and sinks to the ground, lips swollen, hair wet, and half naked. Her pants are torn along with her panties. The only thing covering her is her shirt which barely conceals her pink lace bra.

_Stupid slut._

I walk away from her and don't bother saying goodbye. I just walk away, not caring about her silent sobs and her cries for me to come back.

_ Fuck her._

This is how the day goes. I find a girl, finger fuck her, then leave her half naked on the forest floor. I don't offer them any comfort before I leave. I don't even spare them a second glance. But then, everything shatters.

It's a prostitute. My last girl for the day. She has dark brown hair and full lips. Just like- Bam! I clutch my chest and start breathing a little hard now. Stares at me and sighs.

'' You got a girlfriend''. I'm about to say no when I realize, this is my fantasy and as far as I'm concerned, every girl I've fucked today has been Bella.

" Yeah'', I said, looking at her. Then, she does the most idiotic thing that she could have done in her entire life.

" Well, she must not be all that pretty. You coming to me and all". Before she has time to run, I grab her by the neck, and sink my fangs into her jugular. Blood . Sweet blood flows into my mouth, quenching my thirst. I throw her body on the ground, take out a lighter, then set it on fire, walking back to my car and driving off.

I don't feel remorse. No. I feel crazy. I laugh hysterically and cry at the same time. I scream and shout and claw at my hair. I snarl and growl and swear like a beast. A beast. A beast. A beast.

_That's what I am. A Beast._

I roar and pull over the car at a cliff. But this is no ordinary cliff. This is the cliff Bella jumped of of. The cliff she used to see her precious Edward. I slowly walk over to the edge and take a deep breath. I want to feel what she felt. The pain that ripped through her chest as she jumped. The emptiness in her heart as she though his name.

_Bella._

_Bella. What am I turning into? _

_What have you done to me?_

I take one more deep breath. Then I plunge into the ice cold water.


	7. She Lied And I Still Love Her

Disclaimer:

I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 7

Authors note: After this, I swear I am only going to post one more chapter since all of you have been so nice to me and patient.

I Don't Know What I'm Feeling

Bella POV

After hitting ten more stores, Alice and I finally arrived home. I collapsed on the couch after dropping the bags at the door.

Everything was exhausting. The shopping and spas' and driving and walking. Everything was just so god damn exhausting. My feet were so undeniably sore after walking from store to store. But that's not the only reason I was tired. It was Jasper.

Ever since the night before. When we had had sex, I had been so confused and frustrated. Alice was still ranting about our shopping trip when I had finally had enough of her stupid voice.

" Shut up'', I say, rubbing my temples. She just laughs and continues talking.

" Oh. Bella''. I hate that she thinks that I'm joking. That I'm not thinking about throwing her into a lion's den.

" I said, _shut up!_''. This takes her by surprise as she narrows her eyes and huffs.

" Well, I didn't know we were being so mean today''. I don't even listen to her. I am instead looking at the ceiling, my eyes trained on nothing. Like me.

Nothing.

Alice is still there, putting the clothes next to the stairs and still going about her bitchy self.

" You know'', she says,'' Jasper is bad news. He's only a problem. And trust me Bella. I know you deserve better''. I'm sitting straight up now and soon in front of Alice.

" _No_'', I say.'' You _**DO NOT**_ know what's best for me!''. I am balling up my fist. " You don't have any room to criticize-''.

" I am not criticizing. Just giving advice''.

" -My choices''. Alice is glaring at me.

" Well why is that. Miss _Swan_?''. She sneers the name Swan, as if it is venom on her tongue.

" Because'', I say. " You are an unfaithful, annoying, sniveling little bitch that thinks that the world revolves around her and thinks that money makes the world go around and thinks that it's okay to cheat on her husband''. I say the words in a low, harsh whisper.

" What is he to you?'', she says, pointing a finger at me. " What is _he_, to you!'', she yells. I just glare at her and say the first thing that comes to mind.

_He is Everything to me_

_ He makes me laugh and smile._

_ And I don't care what you or Edward says._

_I love him. Jasper Hale._

"_ Everything_''. I spit. Alice looks at me and takes a cautious step back.

" N-no''. She starts to shout. " No! It is one thing to leave me. But to leave me for_ you_''. She smirks an evil smirk, " Is ridiculous''.

" He loves me''. I can't stop the words from flying out my mouth.'' He loves me and I can prove it!''.

" How! Tell me how!''.

" We. Had. **Sex**''. Alice looks at me with wide eyes.

" Never would he touch another woman. Never.".

" Well. I guess he got tired of waiting''. I cross my arms over my chest and it is my time to smirk.

" You know what?'', she speaks in a low tone. " Have him. Have the bastard that tried to murder you''. And she walks out of the door with a slam and is gone.

And then I'm alone.

Again.

_Everything._

_I don't care what he tried to do to me._

_ I will always love him._

_ I will always feel for him._

_And I will not let anyone tell me otherwise._

_I love Jasper Hale._

* * *

><p>Jasper POV<p>

I heard her say it. Every word that she said fills my heart with joy.

_" What is he to you?''._

_" Everything''._

I run inside. Nobody is home except Bella. I can hear her- feel her- within the house.

" Bella!'', I sat bursting through the door.

" Jasper'', she says. I sweep her in my arms, but am surprised when she rejects me.

" You heard it didn't you?''. I nod and go to kiss her, but she steps back.

" Then''. She is looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. " That I didn't mean any of it''.

And my heart shatters.

* * *

><p>I am in the water, drowning, breathing. Coughing. Sputtering. I need this. I need this release. I feel the need to kill myself. To rid myself of all this pain. I can't stand the thought of her just sitting there, smiling. Without me.<p>

_Without you._

It hurts so, so bad.

_And you deserve it_.

_For thinking that she could love you._

_A monster._

_A beast._

_Not Edward._

I let the waves take me under. They pile over me and drag me down to the bottomless depths of the ocean.

_This... isn't so bad._

_Dying like this would be all right._

_A quiet peaceful death._

_A quiet and peaceful death._

_Without... Her._

* * *

><p>No. I heard her say.<p>

" But-''.

" Alice was so mad. So I said those things... To get her to... Shut up''.

'' I-I jumped off a cliff for you!'', I scream.

" I fucked a girl to get my mind off you!'', I throw a chair across the room, and she barely dodges it before it shatters into a million pieces after hitting the wall.

" W-what!''. Her eyes are wide. Her mouth is open.

"_ I LOVED YOU!_''. I step toward her and steps out of the way, but I land on my feet and lunge again.

" I did everything for you''.

_Gave you pleasure._

_Took the pain of Edward away._

_I gave you my heart._

" So why won't you love me?''. I don't get an answer. Bella has already ran out the room. I scared her off.

_I am a monster._

" And monsters don't deserve love'', I whisper to myself, before crying and collapsing on the couch and crying venom tears.

_Monsters like me_

_Will never_

_Love._

And I continue to cry out my woes,and hear a howl in the distance and know that life has no meaning without Bella.

_Without Bella._

" Without Bella'', I whisper, before continue to cry gut wrenching, venomous tears.


	8. Real Or Not Real

Disclaimer:

I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 8

Third Person POV

Bella sat at the edge of the pond and swirled her feet at the bottom at the lake. She didn't know if Jasper was still angry at her, so she decided to sit at the pond for a while.

The moon was full and illuminated the sky. It gave Bella peace that she could never find anywhere else after becoming a vampire. She was hoping to clear her mind of the entire Jasper incident, but it just kept nagging at her.

_I didn't mean any of it._

Bella dug her fingers in the ground and ripped out dirt. She did not love Jasper.

_But I said to Alice._

She let out a frustrated growl and got up from where she was sitting. She walked around the woods for a while before plopping down on the ground again and decided to just look up at the sky.

" Bella?''. She looked up and saw none other than her best friend Jake standing up and leaning near a tree.

" Jacob!''. She ran to him and hugged him.

" Bella'', he said. " You smell..._ different_''. Jacob backed away and scrunched up his nose. He stared at him for a moment, tilting his head from side to side until realization crossed his features.

" No..._No!_''. Jacob stared at her in disbelief. He wouldn't believe it. No matter how obvious it was.

" Bella? Please tell me...'', he needed to know that it wasn't true. That his best friend wasn't a vam... a _VAMPIRE._

" I'm sorry, Jake'', she said.'' I really, truly am''.

" Bells''. He pinched the bridge of his nose. " I can't believe you let one of_them_ bite you. Do you know this goes against the treaty. Everything that we agreed on has just been stomped on and buried in the dirt''.

" I know'', she begged. '' I didn't know I was going to be changed, though. I don't even remember _how_ I was changed''.

" So one of them attacked you?''. Jacob wasn't angry anymore. Just so fucking confused.

" No! Well... I don't know''. Bella plopped down on the ground and Jacob sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Bella. How do you not know how you became a...''. God! He couldn't even say the word. He just looked at her expectant;y.

" I don't know''. She honestly whispered. " I just... woke up somewhere''.

" Bells, you need to tell me how it happened and _where_. Because if one of them changed you here... well... we're gonna have to kill them''. Jacob warmed.

Bella wracked her brain trying to figure out how she became a vampire. All she actually remembered was being in pain. _Extreme_ pain. And waking up only to be rejected by Edward. Finally, she managed to get some information.

" It was rainy'', she began. " Charlie was working a night shift so I decided to go walking. I had caught a taxi to... Port Angeles... I think''. She narrowed her eyes and continued. " I had dropped by a little cafe and bought some hot chocolate before I started just walking to random spots. I had started to walk back home when this thing just darted out the shadows''. As much as she hated him, she didn't bring Edward up. " It grabbed me from behind and- and I screamed but it put its teeth into my throat''. She cringed remembering the night. Jacob encouraged her to go on and she took a breath. " It hurt so much. I didn't even remember me being tied to a bed but it had to have been days before the pain stopped. After I woke up, I was alone. So, I just took of the ropes... and left''. It wasn't a complete lie. She was tied to a bed.

" That's all?'', Jacob asked.

" That's all'', she responded. Jacob got up and started to walk back into the woods.

" Wait! Jacob!'', Jacob turned around and smiled.

" I'm gonna got tell Sam and the pack. I'll tell them that you don't know who attacked you so at least they won't _kill_ the Cullens. You wanna come with?''.

She was about to say yes when she remembered the Cullen would get worried, so she shook her head and watched as Jacob transformed into a wolf then bounded off into the woods.

Bella watched and sighed.

_If only I were that free,_She thought before swiftly turning on her heel and back into the direction of the Cullen residence.

* * *

><p>( Still third person POV)<p>

After breaking every single thing in his room, Jasper Whitlock sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Bella swarmed his thoughts and even though she had said everything she said was a lie, he still couldn't stay mad at her.

He loved her even though it hurt.

" Jasper?'', a muffled voice called from the other side of the room.

" Go away, Rosalie'', he said with a groan.

" It's Bella, actually''. He snapped up.

_No! I cannot open that door unless I want to end up jumping off another cliff._

" Jazz?''.

_Fuck it!_

He leaped up and opened the door. His breathing caught in his throat.

She was there, smiling sadly up at him. Her brown hair was shiny and flowed like a river. Her porcelain skin was creamy and silky. Her brown eyes were like chocolate and swirled continuously, entrancing him.

" Bella'', he said. It hurt his throat saying her name, knowing that she was something in life that he would never have. That she would never love him.

" May I come in?'', she asked. He nodded slowly and curtly and allowed her to sit on his bed. He sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

" Jasper first off-'', she didn't get to say what she was about to say.

" Why are you here?'', he hissed. She was taken aback by his tone of voice.

" I came to apologize''. He laughed bitterly.

" It's not my fault your a bitch''. Bella's eyes widened at the remark.

" How- how_ DARE_ you!''. Her nostrils flared. " To think I was going to apologize to you''.

" I could care less whether you do or don't'', Jasper retorted. " Not my fault you're a monster that can't love''.

" Is that what this is about?'', Bella asked in disbelief. " That I don't return your feelings!''.

" Maybe!'', Jasper yelled. His jaw clenched and looked as if it was about to break.

" I-I cant believe-'', Jasper was right in front of her.

" That you're such a bitch like Alice. Me neither''. His words hurt. Like a smack in the face.

" Do not ever compare me to her'', She said in a low whisper. " I am nothing like her!''.

" Well, that's hard to believe. Considering the fact that you manipulated me into loving you!''. She could feel his breath on her face.

_So close,_ She thought. His scent was spicy and sweet, like pineapples mixed with lemon powder. It made her dizzy.

" Maybe'', she said. " Maybe I rejected you... Because I was afraid''. Jasper's expression softened a little.

" A- afraid of what?'', he questioned. Bella took a deep breath.

" Of being hurt again''. Jasper locked eyes with her and for a moment, neither one of them said a word. They just stared at each other until Jasper spoke.

" I would never-'', Jasper sat down next to her and cupped her face in his hands, " Hurt you like he did''. And they kissed.

Bella didn't fight. She didn't struggle or whimper or cry. She just sat there.

" Never?'', she said.

" Never'', he answered, and they kissed once again.

Bella was not even sure where she was anymore. But that didn't stop the thoughts from swirling in her head.

_''What is he? What is he to you''._

_"Everything''._

_" I didn't mean any of it''._

_" But-''._

Bella thought about the conversation and slowly her mind divided into two sides. Truth and lies.

_Is my name Bella Swan? Truth._

_ Am I 18 years old? Truth._

_ Is Jasper Hale kissing me? Truth._

_ Do I love Edward Cullen? Lie._

_Do I love Jasper Hale? I have no idea._

She didn't dare speak her thoughts out loud. Instead she just kissed Jasper back. Her mind to be in another world as they kissed.

" I'm sorry'', she said when they broke apart.

" For what?'', Jasper asked.

" For messing with your emotions. For lying to you about loving you. For fucking up your life''. She seemed to go on and on.

" I forgive you'', he answered. " I just have one question''.

" What?''.

" Do you love me?''. He was sincere. " I don't care what you say. Just answer the question. Do you love me?''.

Bella took a deep breath and said, " I don't know''.

Nobody said a thing and they stared at each other and up at the ceiling, almost as if they could see past the ceiling and to the stars.

**Authors note: So... how did you guys like it. I tried to make up for some of the confusion in the last chapter. By the way, I wrote a new Hunger Games story and I wanted to know if you guys like it. I'd also like to thank all my loyal fans for sticking with me. You guys really make writing a pleasure for me. **

**Next chapter: Jasper and Bella deal with some of their confusion with sex and Rosalie talks to Bella about her relationship with Jasper. Edward and Faye also make another appearance.**


	9. Sex Is One Powerful Drug

Disclaimer:

I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 9

Sex Is A Powerful Drug

They kissed and soon it became more.

Jasper pinched Bella's breast and she straddled his waist and their kisses became more urgent. More lust filled.

He ripped her clothes off and she did the same to him. He pushed two fingers inside her and roughly finger fucked her and she moaned and spread her legs wider. It was driving her insane, his teasing. She wanted- _Needed_- more.

" Jasper. Please''. And all hell broke loose.

He was on top of her and had her on all fours. He pushed into her and didn't give her time to adjust to his size. He pounded into her harder and faster until he exploded, filling her with his seed.

They collapsed beside each other but didn't hold each other. They didn't say a word or cuddle. They just laid there. Both of them knew this was wrong and disgusting. But they couldn't give one fuck.

And it went on like this. They had sex. Remained quiet. And went about their daily lives making polite conversation with everyone. But there was a rule. Tell no one.

But sometimes people are just so quick to finding things out. Those "People'' were Rosalie.

" Bella?'', Rosalie asked. She was worried about her friend. Something was off. She was quiet, distant. Always lost in her own little world. " Bella?''.

She was sitting on the couch in the living room clad in a silk blue robe. Her brown hair was in a tight bun. Her eyes were now a golden color and they looked straight ahead into an invisible abyss. She looked as if she could take off and float away at any minute.

" Yes, Rosalie?''. She turned around and looked at Rosalie, eyes droopy and low, looking far way in the distance. It hadn't occurred to Rosalie that maybe now wasn't the best time to talk with Bella.

" Are'', Rosalie swallowed. " Are you okay?''. It took Bella a moment before she responded with a bright smile. A _too_ bright smile.

" Of course I'm okay'', she said. " I feel peachy!''. She beamed. Rosalie smiled and let out a sigh of relief at the revelation that Bella hadn't spiraled into depression again.

" Ah. Well, that's great to hear''. Rosalie looked at Bella and smiled kindly. " I'll see you around, Bella''. She waved goodbye and soon disappeared upstairs and to her room. When she was out of earshot, Bella released the chocked sob that had been trapped in her throat. She felt sick. Woozy. It didn't feel right. Doing the things she was dong with Jasper. Having sex with him to deal with her problems. But as sick as it made her. As disgusted with herself as she was, she still did it. Not out of selfishness or to be manipulative, but to help heal her wounds. Ease her pain. Make her feel..._Good._

_But do I love Jasper?_

This question had swirled in her head for a long time. The tension between them had not left, but had eased up a slight bit. There was still that occasional feeling of guilt and pain, yet the amazing feeling of pleasure and love.

Love. That's all she wanted.

To be loved.

And since she was gonna probably kill herself later on, why not give that a shot. The only problem was that she didn't know if she _could_ love. The thing she had with Jasper wasn't love. She knew that much. It was only a drug. A powerful drug that would help her get through the day without breaking down. Without the pain. Without the weight of the world on her shoulders. And she was 100% positive he knew that, too.

_But it's still there. The feeling..._

The feeling... of what? She didn't have one idea what that feeling was. Love was a possible answer...

_No. It is not love. Just sex and pleasure_

Just sex and pleasure.

_Just sex and pleasure._

And she repeated it in her head for the rest of the day. Up until nighttime when she walked into Jasper's room. He was there, standing on a wall.

" We need to talk''. Her voice was dead. Like her mind. Like her body. Dead.

" Bout what?'', he asked. He didn't sound like he cared. This confirmed it. He was just as broken as her. Just as hurt as her. Just as dead as her.

" You know what''. She just stared at him with her honey eyes and he just stared back at her.

" No'', he said, taking a step toward her. " I don't''. For some reason, they just stared at each other and didn't move one inch. Not one. Then, the unexpected happened.

Bella's fist collided with Jasper's jaw and he flung into a nearby wall.

" What the fuck was that for''. He brought his hand up to his cracked face.

" You know what that was for!'', she yelled. '' For having sex with me to ease your problems''. She knew she was doing that same thing to. Using sex to solve _her_ problems, but she needed someone to feel guilty. Someone to take the blame. Jasper was the perfect one.

" Oh please'', he bitterly laughed. " Don't act like your all sweet and innocent''. She just stood there, her hands in fist/

" Well... Well...'', she didn't have an excuse. She wasn't innocent. Not since that first night with Jasper.

" Fuck you!'', she spat.

" You already are'', he retorted.

" Shut up!'', she said back.

" Make me!'', he replied.

The both yelled and argued, not caring who heard. They just needed to let out their anger. Finally, the breaking point for both of them was reached.

" You- you know what?'', yelled Bella. " I hate you!''. This stabbed Jasper and he felt a pang of hurt, but he didn't let it show.

" I hate you, too!'', he said back. This hurt Bella, too. But they didn't stop arguing. On and on into the night screaming each others heads off.

During it all one person heard them.

That person was Rosalie Hale.


	10. Gotta Love The Classics

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter ten

Authors Note:** I cannot believe how many people have reviewed this story. Every time I see a review, I swell up with joy. I would also appreciate if you all would check out my other , on with chapter ten.**

Chapter Ten

Gotta Love The Classics

Third Person POV

Rosalie Hale gently pulled herself out of bed, and then laid back down, groaning.

_Jasper and Bella_

_They are..._

_Oh my God!_

After recovering from her initial shock syndrome, she raised herself out of bed and opened her door. Making sure nobody was in the hallway, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Bella Swan sat calmly on the counter.

Rosalie just stood their and gawked.

_I will never be able to look you in the eye ever again._

She didn't dare say this aloud. Instead, she scurried over to the fridge and tried to make casual conversation as non-awkwardly as possible.

" Hello,'' she said, smiling tightly." Bells.''

Bella smiled a little-a smile that did not reach her eyes- and waved at Rosalie. " Hey, Rose.''

Rosalie took a blood bag out the fridge and softly kicked the refrigerator door closed. She pored it into a small mug and put it into the microwave.

" So...,'' she drawled out." How have you been doing?'' Bella cringed a little.

_Before or after my boyfriend dumped me and now I don't know whether or not a certain blonde-haired vampire wants to kill me?_

" Peachy,'' she replied, slipping off the counter." You?''

" Great.'' Rosalie and Bella then entered what could have been the worlds most intense stare off.

_ You're sleeping with Jasper_

_Why are you staring at me?_

Both girls narrowed eyes at each other. But Rosalie- being the best glaring vampire in the entire world- won.

" What? Do I have anything on my face?,'' Bella asked, pretending to wipe dirt off her beautiful face." Because if I do,'' she stepped a bit closer to Rosalie." Tell me.''

_ No. Just a dirty little secret._

" No. Nothing.'' Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest." Just a major secret that I'm sure that you have been _so_ good at keeping.'' Bella's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Wha-what are you talking about, Rose?'' She took a shaky breath." I would never keep secrets from anyone.'' Rosalie stepped closer and was now nose to nose with Bella.

" Oh,'' she said, her cool breath blowing into Bella's face." I think you would.''

Bella now took a nervous laugh but glanced around nervously, as if someone would hear them. " What are you talking about, Rosalie?''

" Don't act like you don't know,'' she whispered." I know all about you and...Jasper.'' Bella nearly chocked on her own breath.

" Me and Jasper-,''

" You and Jasper,'' Rosalie mimicked in a high soprano,'' Are _fucking _each other to forget about your exes.'' She added a side comment. " Which is wrong, by the way.''

" You don't know why we're doing it.'' Bella was clenching her fist." So don't pretend you do.''

" So you _are_ fucking him.'' Rosalie let out a cold laugh." And I thought I was crazy.''

" Why are you doing this?'' Bella was taken aback by Rose's cold nature." Why are you taunting me?''

" I want to know why,'' Rose said, looking at Bella with pleading eyes." You're letting him use you like this.''

" I am not being _used__!_" Bella didn't like that word. _Used_. She wasn't a slut. Was she? " Just trying to ease some of the pain.''

" So you're _using_,'' Rose used the word again." Each _other_.'' Rosalie clicked her tongue in disdain." That's low Bella. _Really_ _low_.''

Bella bared her teeth and gave Rosalie a threatening look. " Don't you _dare_ judge me. Miss I-Killed-All-My-Husband's-Friends-And-Husband.'' Bella had pushed a button that was _never_ supposed to be pushed, ever. And she pushed it. Hard.

" Bella, hear me out.'' Rosalie didn't care that Bella had literally broke her heart with that one comment. She just wanted to help her friend. " You gotta stop doing this. It's messing you up.''

Bella laughed bitterly." Yeah, well. Sometimes getting _messed_ up, is better than getting _br__oken _up.'' Rosalie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" Bella...Please-,''

" You know what? Fuck _you_, Rosalie.'' She got ready to leave. Because there was no way in hell she was going to stay there and take constructive criticism from Blondie. "_Fuck.__You!_''. And she stomped out the house and into a the bitter cold.

** _You're Here He's Gone Deal With It._**

****Bella Swan would never admit it, but she actually wanted to slap the shit out of herself.

It wasn't just the fact that she was going off on everyone and thing she met.

But the fact that she hated going off on everyone and thing she met.

" I a bitch,'' she said to herself. " A stupid, cold, manipulative bitch.''

_And I still haven't admitted to myself that I kind of feel something for Jasper_

_Way to go...Bitch_

"Oh...Shut up.'' She was crazy, talking to herself like this. But she really couldn't care less.

" I hope you're not talking to me.'' It was a voice. Southern and boyish. Sexy and hot. Hello, Jasper Whitlock.

" Of course not,'' she muttered." Just talking to myself.''

Jasper let out a soft laugh and plopped down on the ground next to her. It was still daytime, but late afternoon. Gray clouds swarmed the sky, making Bella more depressed than she already was. Jasper turned to her and frowned. So sad. She looked so sad.

" You okay.'' He reached forward to caress her cheek, but she scooted away as if she was utterly repulsed by him.

" Like you care,'' she said, snorting." Like you give a damn what I feel.''

This hurt Jasper. A lot.

" I do care,'' he whispered, surging forward to kiss her, but she moved away. " Bella, what the?''

" I don't want you near me,'' she hissed. " I don't want you to touch me.''

As much as these words hurt him, he continued to move closer to her. This time, he gripped her shoulders and forced her to look directly at him.

" I'm touching you.''

_What is this? Kindergarten._

" And I..'' Bella ran out of smart-ass comments. " Shut up.''

Jasper smiled slightly but he still wanted to know. What was wrong with her?

" You seem angry. About something. What is it?'' Bella sucked in a breath and looked at Jasper.

" Like you don't know.''

_Copyright Rosalie._

" I don't know.'' He shrugged and leaned in closer." But I have a feeling you do.'' He licked his lips and Bella huffed and pushed him away roughly. She stood up and shook her head, fire burning in her eyes.

" You bastard!,'' she said in disbelief.

" What?'' Jasper stood up also. " What did I do?''

" One minute you want to rip my throat out,'' Bella was absolutely livid. " The next, you want to have sex with me.'' She bit her lip." Who do you think you are?''

" I think I'm Jasper Whitlock.'' He sped forward and came nose to nose toward her.

" Jasper Whitlock.'' Bella laughed without humor." Woman manipulator, son of a bitch...'' Jasper looked at her in utter disbelief.

" I do not, manipulate woman.'' He looked down at his shoes." Now son of a bitch...''

" Then what do you call having sex with a girl then yelling and spitting in her face? Playing nice.'' Jasper narrowed his eyes.

" You act like you're all high and mighty. Miss _Swan_.'' He snarled and gritted his teeth. He pulled her closer to him and leaned in, his lips inches away from his. " Like you're so innocent.''

Bella fake sighed and Jasper immediately became dizzy. Her sweet breath, strawberries dipped in chocolate that was mixed in nectar. So intoxicating. " Maybe I'm not. But why does that matter.'' Their lips connected and they roughly became intruding each others mouths. Jasper quickly gained the upper hand and started sucking on Bella's tongue. Unconsciously, he began unbuttoning the denim jeans Bella had on.

_He's the master and I'm the puppet._

_And in a sick, twisted kind of way..._

_I like it._

And she did, because despite all the pain and.._Using_, they both knew that they needed each other. Without each other

They would have probably went insane a _looong_ time ago.

" I love you,'' he said in between their frantic kisses.

" Yeah right,'' she whispered as he continued to pump his fingers into her core.

Jasper pulled her down to the ground and put her on all fours. He then proceeded to rip off all her clothes. Her creamy skin shone in the daylight. He unbuttoned his pants and parted her legs. Slowly, he filled her core, groaning at her wet entrance.

" I love you,'' he repeated it again.

"Whatever.''

He started going faster, pounding into her sweet entrance. He pulled a fistful of her brown hair and savored the sweet sounds she made as he ruthlessly fucked her.

" Fuck!,'' she yelled out," Jasper.''

_She'd... said my name._

" Bella!'', he came inside her, still thrusting inside her. Bella, panting heavily, dug her fingers in the ground.

Slowly, he retreated from her entrance and laid next to her on the forest ground. He slipped on his shirt and pants and handed Bella her tattered clothing back on. She gingerly slipped it back on and was glad that her shirt only had a few minor tears.

_''I love you.''_

_''Yeah right.__''_

But on the inside, she had actually cried. She wanted to say it back to him and mean it.

" I love you,'' Jasper turned to face her and the truth was revealed.

Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock

Loved each other.

" I love you, too.'' And there were no lies. No heartbreak. It was genuine. Golden to golden eyes. Two distraught hearts. It was your classic love story.

And they spent the rest of the day silently embracing each other.

And the rest of the night staring up at the sky.

Knowing that they really loved each other.

Genuinely

Loved each other.

_Your classic love story._


	11. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Authors Note: I was thinking about doing the next few chapters in third person. Just because, well, it's super duper fun. By the way, sorry for the long wait. I was busy working on my other stories. Well, anyway, I bring you chapter 11.**

**_Chapter_ 11**

**Dirty Little Secret  
><strong>

Third Person POV

Esme Cullen was beautiful, nice, motherly...

And mad as hell.

Emmet, who'd heard it from Carlisle, who'd heard it from Rosalie, just learned that Bella and Jasper were doing very surprising activities with each other.

**_If_** _you could call it that_

She flipped channels while looking through various magazines, waiting for the pair to get home. They attempted to sneak through the back door, thinking no one would hear them...

" _What _do you think you two are doing?'' Bella and Jasper froze and gazed at Esme in pure shock.

_Oops._

" Uh...Um...Well...'' Bella fumbled with her words, stuttering and stammering through setences as if her brain had been sliced in half.

" We had took a walk,'' Jasper suddenly said, raising his finger in the air. He smiled a sly grin and wiggled his eyebrows at Esme. "Yes...Walk.'' Esme didn't look so convinced.

" And what did you do, on that walk?,'' She crossed her arms over her chest.

_ Busted._

Bella and Jasper silently looked at each other. Through half hidden eyes, Bella gulped and spoke up.

" Stuff.''

_Really, really, really dirty stuff._

" I see...'' Esme narrowed her eyes and paced back and forth.

" Esme?,'' Bella asked, concerned." Are you-,''

" Rosalie told me,'' Esme lowered her voice." About your activities with each other.''

" What?'' Bella choked out.

_Damn you, Rosalie._

" We can explain,'' Jasper said, looking at Bella then back at Esme.

_Like hell we can._

" Oh, I bet you two can.'' Esme raised her head up and crossed her arms across her chest. " ..''

" We love each other!'' Bella quickly covered her mouth. Esme raised an eyebrow and looked at Bella.

" Huh?'' Unbelievable. That's the look she gave both of them.

_UN-Fucking-Believable _

" We love each other,'' Jasper repeated." Believe it or not.'' He looked back at Bella who nodded her head. She was 100 percent positive she loved Jasper.

" Well..That changes things,'' Esme blinked a few times before giving both of them hard looks." But that doesn't mean you two have the right to go sneaking around about it.''

Both of them hung their heads before mumbling quick " Sorry'' and looking back up at Esme. Esme smiled a little and sighed.

" I love you guys, really,'' She shook her head and laughed." Who would've guessed Bella and Jasper...Together.''

Bella and Jasper let out a few laughs themselves and smiled a little.

" Uh... about...'' Bella seemed to drift off into a world of her own. " Um...''

" Everything,''Jasper finished, smirking down at Bella." We're sorry for everything.''

" Yes!''Bella piped in." Sorry.'' She quickly added, " For everything.''

" Yes, I guess I can forgive you two,''Esme replied, smiling warmly." It's just,the others...''

" Ahhh,''Jasper said, smiling." The others.''

Bella whipped her head back and forth from between Esme and Jasper, bewildered.

_Um, I'm still here._

" Is there a secret telepathic conversation going on that I'm not supposed to know about?'' She asked. "Because if there is-''.

" Oh,no,''Esme said." Jasper and I were just in deep thought.'' She tapped her chin but finally just shrugged and looked at the pair." Why don't you two...Get to bed.''

" Bed?'' Both of them asked in unison. "But we cant-.''

" Now, now!'' Esme shook her finger." No excuses. .''

Bella and Jasper slowly began walking upstairs. Into Bella's room.

" And sleep in _separate _room!'' Esme called from downstairs.

Jasper reluctantly parted away from Bella, but not before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

" Night, Bells.''He smirked and kissed her forehead.

" Night, Jazz,'' Bella responded.

And they both went into their rooms and laid on their bed, not sleeping.

_But thinking about each other through the walls that separated them..._

**He's Gone You're Here Deal With It**

__Bella swan woke up feeling refreshed, lovely...Perfect.

She quickly slipped on a satin nightgown that stopped just below her knees and decided to walk bare footed down the wooden stairs.

" Morning, family,'' She said, smiling and showing some of her pearly white teeth." How are all of you?''

Everyone gawked and raised eyebrows in question at the young girl in front of them.

_Something is wrong with her_

" G-good, I guess,''Emmett said, scratching his head." Are you...Okay, Bells?''

" I'm perfect.'' She scanned the room only to find that a certain blonde vampire was nowhere in sight. " Where's Jasper?''

" He went shopping,''Carlisle spoke up. " Bella, dear. We need to talk.''

" Anything.''

" It's about Jasper.''

" Yes...''

" And you.''

" Mmhm.''

" And your recent exploits.''

" I hear you loud and clear.''

Bella was smiling brightly and her eyes shined. Carlisle shifted in the armchair he was sitting in and grunted.

" Well,uh...You two...Like each other. Am I right?''

" Yep.''

" Okay, well.'' Carlisle became more uncomfortable is his seat." I just want you to know we're here for you.'' He quickly continued." And if he hurts you-.''

" Me and Jasper,''Bella said in a dreamy state." Are peachy perfect.''

Rosalie, who was sitting with amazing posture in her chair, coughed." Bella, I'm sorry-.''

" Forgiven. Anybody else wanna say something?'' No one said anything. " Good. Well, I think I'm going to go out for some fresh air.'' Bella walked swiftly out the door and took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air.

_So perfect._

And she took off after a wild deer.


	12. Try Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Authors Note: I was thinking about doing the next few chapters in third person. Just because, well, it's super duper fun. By the way, sorry for the long wait. I was busy working on my other stories. Well, anyway, I bring you chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

**Try Me  
><strong>

Third Person POV

Esme Cullen was beautiful, nice, motherly...

And mad as hell.

Emmet, who'd heard it from Carlisle, who'd heard it from Rosalie, just learned that Bella and Jasper were doing very surprising activities with each other.

**_If_** _you could call it that_

She flipped channels while looking through various magazines, waiting for the pair to get home. They attempted to sneak through the back door, thinking no one would hear them...

" _What _do you think you two are doing?'' Bella and Jasper froze and gazed at Esme in pure shock.

_Oops._

" Uh...Um...Well...'' Bella fumbled with her words, stuttering and stammering through setences as if her brain had been sliced in half.

" We had took a walk,'' Jasper suddenly said, raising his finger in the air. He smiled a sly grin and wiggled his eyebrows at Esme. "Yes...Walk.'' Esme didn't look so convinced.

" And what did you do, on that walk?,'' She crossed her arms over her chest.

_ Busted._

Bella and Jasper silently looked at each other. Through half hidden eyes, Bella gulped and spoke up.

" Stuff.''

_Really, really, really dirty stuff._

" I see...'' Esme narrowed her eyes and paced back and forth.

" Esme?,'' Bella asked, concerned." Are you-,''

" Rosalie told me,'' Esme lowered her voice." About your activities with each other.''

" What?'' Bella choked out.

_Damn you, Rosalie._

" We can explain,'' Jasper said, looking at Bella then back at Esme.

_Like hell we can._

" Oh, I bet you two can.'' Esme raised her head up and crossed her arms across her chest. " ..''

" We love each other!'' Bella quickly covered her mouth. Esme raised an eyebrow and looked at Bella.

" Huh?'' Unbelievable. That's the look she gave both of them.

_UN-Fucking-Believable _

" We love each other,'' Jasper repeated." Believe it or not.'' He looked back at Bella who nodded her head. She was 100 percent positive she loved Jasper.

" Well..That changes things,'' Esme blinked a few times before giving both of them hard looks." But that doesn't mean you two have the right to go sneaking around about it.''

Both of them hung their heads before mumbling quick " Sorry'' and looking back up at Esme. Esme smiled a little and sighed.

" I love you guys, really,'' She shook her head and laughed." Who would've guessed Bella and Jasper...Together.''

Bella and Jasper let out a few laughs themselves and smiled a little.

" Uh... about...'' Bella seemed to drift off into a world of her own. " Um...''

" Everything,''Jasper finished, smirking down at Bella." We're sorry for everything.''

" Yes!''Bella piped in." Sorry.'' She quickly added, " For everything.''

" Yes, I guess I can forgive you two,''Esme replied, smiling warmly." It's just,the others...''

" Ahhh,''Jasper said, smiling." The others.''

Bella whipped her head back and forth from between Esme and Jasper, bewildered.

_Um, I'm still here._

" Is there a secret telepathic conversation going on that I'm not supposed to know about?'' She asked. "Because if there is-''.

" Oh,no,''Esme said." Jasper and I were just in deep thought.'' She tapped her chin but finally just shrugged and looked at the pair." Why don't you two...Get to bed.''

" Bed?'' Both of them asked in unison. "But we cant-.''

" Now, now!'' Esme shook her finger." No excuses. .''

Bella and Jasper slowly began walking upstairs. Into Bella's room.

" And sleep in _separate _room!'' Esme called from downstairs.

Jasper reluctantly parted away from Bella, but not before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

" Night, Bells.''He smirked and kissed her forehead.

" Night, Jazz,'' Bella responded.

And they both went into their rooms and laid on their bed, not sleeping.

_But thinking about each other through the walls that separated them..._

**He's Gone You're Here Deal With It**

Bella swan woke up feeling refreshed, lovely...Perfect.

She quickly slipped on a satin nightgown that stopped just below her knees and decided to walk bare footed down the wooden stairs.

" Morning, family,'' She said, smiling and showing some of her pearly white teeth." How are all of you?''

Everyone gawked and raised eyebrows in question at the young girl in front of them.

_Something is wrong with her_

" G-good, I guess,''Emmett said, scratching his head." Are you...Okay, Bells?''

" I'm perfect.'' She scanned the room only to find that a certain blonde vampire was nowhere in sight. " Where's Jasper?''

" He went shopping,''Carlisle spoke up. " Bella, dear. We need to talk.''

" Anything.''

" It's about Jasper.''

" Yes...''

" And you.''

" Mmhm.''

" And your recent exploits.''

" I hear you loud and clear.''

Bella was smiling brightly and her eyes shined. Carlisle shifted in the armchair he was sitting in and grunted.

" Well, uh...You two...Like each other. Am I right?''

" Yep.''

" Okay, well.'' Carlisle became more uncomfortable is his seat." I just want you to know we're here for you.'' He quickly continued." And if he hurts you-.''

" Me and Jasper,''Bella said in a dreamy state." Are peachy perfect.''

Rosalie, who was sitting with amazing posture in her chair, coughed." Bella, I'm sorry-.''

" Forgiven. Anybody else wanna say something?'' No one said anything. " Good. Well, I think I'm going to go out for some fresh air.'' Bella walked swiftly out the door and took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air.

_So perfect._

And she took off after a wild deer.

**He's Gone You're Here Deal With It**

Jasper was leaning against an Evergreen tree, idly playing a game of Sudoku on his phone. He heard a low growl behind him and turned around.

" What are _you_ doing here!'' Jacob Black bared his teeth and took a cautious step forward to Jasper. " If you don't-.''

Jasper put his hands up and smiled gently. He stepped back and bowed." Just wanted to talk. No violence. No name-calling. Just talking.''

Jacob scoffed. " Like hell you wanna talk.'' He kicked a few pebbles and eyed Jasper suspiciously." What do you _really_ want?''

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair." You're right,'' He said, shrugging." I don't just want to talk.'' Jacob narrowed his eyes." I came to ask you something.''

Jacob narrowed his eyes even more." I'm listening.''

" Me and Bella,''Jasper started." Have been getting..._Intimate_ and-.''

" What do you mean by intimate?'' Jacob growled slightly and stepped forward to Jasper.

" Sex, Jacob,'' Jasper said bluntly." And I was asking if you could quit making so many..._Advances_ toward her.'' Jasper was smiling smugly and leaned on a nearby tree. He started picking imaginary specks of dirt out of his fingernails and eyed Jacob with an innocent expression. " Please.''

" You're lying,''Jacob snarled." Bella would never...''

" Jacob.'' Jasper put his hands in his pocket." Would I ever lie to you?'' He raised an eyebrow. Jacob's breathing got more ragged. More beastly.

" I can assure you that I will not follow through on that promise.'' Jacob grabbed a tree branch and snapped it in half. " But I'm sure you already knew _that_.'' He suddenly became a little curious." And don't you have the little pixie.''

" Me and Alice... Aren't really together anymore.'' Jasper was still using that calm voice, but there was an edge of hardness to it.

" Ah... So you're just using Bella as a distraction.'' Jacob smirked.

" Nope.'' Jasper replied coolly. " In fact, she said she _loved_ me.''

" No." Jacob said, not believing it. Not when him and Bella had been so close. " She would never love something like _you. _Not when all your kind does is tear people apart. Literally and Figuratively.''

" Mm, not all of us are like Eddie boy.'' Jasper looked up at the sky and licked his lips." Well, I should be leaving. Bella's very impatient you see.''

" We are _not_ done here!'' Jacob said, putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder." You can't just tell me what to do.''

Jasper shrugged his hand off of him and turned to face him, grinning." Try me,'' He simply said." Really. Touch her and see how many broken bones I can give you.'' Jasper's face turned serious. " Or how many times you'll be begging for mercy.''

Jacob and Jasper glared at each other, all composure each of them had gone.

" I think you should go,''Jacob hissed." Before I turn you into a chew toy.'' Jasper nodded and smirked, although his eyes still held that same anger.

" Yes. I think I will.''

And he took off into the woods and back to the Cullen residence.

_Try me Jacob._

_Just try m__e._


	13. And so Vincent Van Gogh met his muse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 12  
><strong>

_**And so Vincent Van Gogh met his**muse_

Third Person POV

" You really are a great painter.'' Bella stood with the painting in her cold hands, awe all over her face. " You made me look so...''

" Beautiful,'' Jasper said, wrapping his arms around her waist. " Well, I was just trying to show you the truth.''

Bella smiled and turned around to kiss Jasper. Her fingers clutched the magnificent painting and when they broke apart, she hugged it to her chest. " True talent,'' she murmured. " True, true talent.''

Jasper smirked proudly and began to fiddle with his assortments of paint. He swirled his finger in a sunset orange and playfully put a dot of it on Bella's nose.

" Hey!'' Bella giggled slightly and dipped her finger in a cotton-candy pink. She flicked her finger at Jasper and it landed on his shirt. " There. Now we're even.''

" Aw, c'mon.'' Jasper whined and touched his shirt. " I hate pink.''

" Well, I hate orange so,'' Bella said back, smiling playfully. " Life sucks, doesn't it?'

Jasper surged forward and pulled Bella to him. " Not with you in it,'' he said, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

Jasper gently let go of Bella and resumed painting. They were in the attic of the Cullen residence. Although the attic was more like an entire room. Bella fiddled with a few paintbrushes and paints while swirling them around on a blank canvas. She added different colors of green, pink, orange. The result was a beautiful rose, the painting almost looking like a real one. Bella smiled and added a few specks of forest green to finish off her masterpiece.

" A wilting rose.'' Jasper tilted his head to the side as he examined the painting. " Very interesting.''

Bella turned and looked at Jasper. She reached her hand out and stroked his face, running her hands on the marble skin. Jasper reached up and gently enclosed her hand in his. He leaned forward and locked eyes with Bella. " Want to see what I painted?''

Bella nodded slowly and Jasper tugged her along to his canvas. Bella looked at the painting, realizing that it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

A blend of colors were intertwined in the painting, giving it a sense of individuality. It was a forest, trees and animals placed in the painting. Deers drank from streams, trees were painted with combinations of dark brows and deep greens. But the one thing that caught her attention were two beings surrounded by it all. Their beauty almost making everything else in the painting so hideous, that Medusa actually seemed like a Norwegian supermodel.

The man had golden hair curling around his perfect ears and illuminating his matching eyes. He was wearing nothing but a pair of silk black pants. His chest was defined and altogether, he was handsome. The woman was probably more beautiful. Her brown hair straight and flowing down her back like the Nile River. Her lips were pink and plump, while her golden eyes shone brighter than the sun. Her slender frame was complimented by a white sundress that fell just past her knees. She held her head back and had one of her hand on a tree branch while the other hand held up the man's head. Her features were perfect, making her look like the goddess Aphrodite herself. They were both barefoot and looked as if they were one with nature. They shimmered in the sunlight, making them look like the most beautiful pair in the world. Bella sighed dreamily looking at the picture.

" It's not right,'' she mumbled, focusing her eyes on the woman. " Me looking more beautiful than you in a picture.'' Jasper shook his head and gripped Bella's arm, turning her around to face him.

" No, it's perfect. I sometimes think that it's not right for _me _to be with _you_.'' Bella raised her head up to look at him.

" You really think so?''

" I know so.''

Bella smiled and kissed Jasper. He gently sucked on her bottom lip and entangled his hands in her soft hair. He could've stayed like this forever. The thought of leaving her was unbearable and painful. Bella suddenly pulled away looking slightly flustered.

" Don't leave me,'' she begged, tightening her grip on him. " Please. I need you.''

Jasper felt as if his heart was beating again. " I would never leave you. Never.''

" Stay with me forever,'' Bella said, hugging Jasper and burying her head in his shoulder.

" Forever,'' he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. They stayed like this for a few moments, cuddling and staying silent, as if nothing else mattered in the world.

" Let's go into the woods,'' Jasper suddenly said, thinking that it might cheer Bella up. She shook her head and smiled up at him.

" No. I want to stay here and paint.'' She dragged him over to various of paints. " It's very entertaining.''

Jasper smiled and brought over his easel. Twirling a paintbrush in his hands, he looked at Bella, then back at the room. " Your my muse, Bella.''

Bella closed her eyes and let herself drown in those words.

_I'm his muse._

_His inspiration_

Jasper began to paint Bella in her calmed state. " Stay just like that.''

Bella obeyed, dreaming of all the things good about being with Jasper. Edward wasn't even a concern anymore. She hoped him and his trashy girlfriend were happy together. Alice could jump off a cliff. All that mattered was her and Jasper along with the rest of her family.

" Okay,'' Jasper said, pushing his hair back. " Come here.''

To say the painting was beautiful was an understatement.

It was as if every single great artist had come together and created such a beautiful thing. Bella was in what could be described as an euphoric daze. Her head was hanging back with her lips morphed in a smile. Her lashes were long and lush, painted a midnight black. Her brown hair pooled to the floor, like a wedding train. Her overalls were painted a blue jean blue color and they complimented her creamy skin tone. The canvas was the art studio, all the paint cans and canvases were in the background.

" I now officially feel as if you're the reincarnation of every great artist of all time.'' She looked back at the painting then Jasper. " Really.''

" I got my talent from years of being in Maria's army.'' He smiled and remembered the memory of finding his passion for painting. " Needed a really goo hobby, I guess.''

" Oh, this is by far greater than anything Edward was capable of.'' Bella ran her fingers across the different colors, feeling them beneath her fingertips.

" Well...Uh...Thanks.'' Bella's eyes widened and she stiffled a laugh. " What?''

" Jasper Whitlock,'' she said, walking over and touching his hair. " Are you blushing?''

" What! No, of course not! I am a vampire, remember.'' Jasper swallowed hard and avoided Bella's gaze. " It was just a nice compliment. That's all.''

"Mm.'' Bella continued looking at the painting, feeling as if she could teleport there with Jasper and they could be the pair in the painting. They_ were_ the pair in the painting. Just...She wised they could actually be there. " Did Alice know about your inner artist?''

Jasper sighed. " Yes. But she felt as though being married to an artist wouldn't benefit her at all. She didn't think it would get her the things she wanted.'' He looked up at Bella and smiled sadly. " So, because I loved her, I gave up on that dream.''

Bella put a hand on his shoulder. " That's not right. Critisizing someones dreams.'' Bella kissed Jasper on the cheek and held his hand in hers. " I however, would've loved a modern day Vincent Van Gogh.'' Jasper smiled and kissed the top of Bella's forehead.

" I love painting you,'' he whispered, holding her against him. " Alice never liked paint since it would get on her clothes.'' He rolled his eyes before he continued. " But you. You're an _inspiration_ Bella. A _muse. _Any artist would be a fool to not see that.'' Bella breathed in then out.

" If we move out,'' she said, looking up at Jasper with hopeful eyes. " Can we have the biggest art studio ever?''

" Sure, darling.'' Jasper grinned down at her and brushed a stray hair from her forehead. " As long as I get to paint you sometimes.''

" As you wish,'' Bella replied.

" Don't you wish we could stay like this forever?'' Jasper said. " I hate having to let you go. Tears me apart.''

" Yeah. As if we were frozen in time.'' Bella ran her fingers across the smooth fabric of Jasper's shirt.

" Such a sweet thought,'' Jasper said, curling a piece of Bella's brown hair. " You have the nicest thoughts, Bella.'

" Being with you makes them come to life.'' Bella kissed Jasper.

" You're such an American Sweetheart, Bella.'' Bella raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows.

" Well, it was hard getting this beautiful.'' She striked a hillarious pose. " So much work...''

" I think I've made your ego to big.'' He held Bella's hand as the walked to the attic's trapdoor. " C'mon, lets go downstairs. See the others.''

Bella reluctantly allowed herself to walk out the room with Jasper. They turned out the lights and stepped slowly downstairs, wanting to preserve the time they shared with each other.

_And so Vincent Van Gogh met his muse._

**Authors note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So sweet and fluffy. But not all will be so sweet in the Cullen household. Edward _will_ make an appearance in the next chapter and it won't be pretty. By the way: Thanks to Kouga's Older Woman for sticking with my story. Along with all you other reviewers. Until next time... Good bye my friends.**


End file.
